luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey Business
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Monkey Business is the twelfth episode of the second season and the thirty-second overall of Plants vs. Zombies Plush. It aired on July 6, 2016. Synopsis A new team has been established in this video, a team established by the zombies. Not only this, new plans have been established by said zombies in the fog stage. Plot At the Zombies' HQ, Head Zombie questions Super Brainz that if he really is that powerful and smart, he has to ask him what's 144 divided by 6. While Super Brainz goes to get his calculator, Duckweed interrupts by singing a musical number from the Donkey Kong Country TV series, much to Coney and the others' annoyances. Duckweed tries to find someone else who understands his love to the show, but everyone (except Ed who kept on saying Donkey Kong over and over again) shows little interest in him and his shenanigans, especially Bolbi, who couldn't talk normally like he usually does. Head Zombie found Bolbi to be too annoying, so they made him shut up for a few days, much to Duckweed's dismay. But thanks to Duckweed's mentioning of Donkey Kong, everyone seems to be in the mood for him, so much so that Super Brainz went out to go get Donkey Kong. All of the sudden, more and more EEE's began to sprout out from the factory, much to Coney's shock, as he figured they already had enough EEE's already, though Head Zombie explains that they are well produced. A meeting is then called in by Dr. Zomboss as he explains the new plan for the zombies. It turns out that Dr. Zomboss already has Donkey Kong as he is essential to the next plan. While Head Zombie questions why, Zomboss then explains that the zombies get the day off as Donkey Kong and the EEE's will do most of the fighting today on the plants, specifically the Garden Ops. Coney feels skeptical about Dr. Zomboss giving the zombies a free day off after all that fighting, as his "gift" to his fellow minions. While Coney tells this suspicion to the rest of the crew, Dr. Zomboss then puts Coney in the "Bucket of Shame" as punishment. While Zomboss explains the plan, the zombies recall their unfortunate encounters with plants outside of the Garden Ops, which at that point Head Zombie points out that for being so smart, he couldn't figure out why he didn't see the flaws. As usual, Zomboss then yells at Head Zombie for being in so much trouble, but then he then takes Head Zombie with him, and he was never seen again. Newspaper then agrees with Coney, noticing the skepticism as well that Donkey Kong has to fight the plants all on his own with the EEE's as the backup soldiers. However, most of the other zombies are happy with their day off, and follow Zomboss to watch the event unfold on his monitor. Characters Plants * Peashooter * Citron * Fume Shroom Zombies * Head Zombie * Dr. Zomboss * Super Brainz * Duckweed * Ed * Coney * Newspaper Zombie * Arnold * Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude * Bolbi * Disco * Jocky the Football Zombie * The EEE's * Jim * Guitar Guy * Buckethead * Pirate Zombie * Norm * Wilhelm * Ra * Ducktube * Snorkeler * Zombotany 1 * Zombotany 2 * Little Fry Others * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Lord Fredrik (cameo) * Flowey (debut) * Spellslamzer Transcript Monkey Business/Transcript Trivia * This episode has been stated as one of LuigiFan00001's favorite episodes to work on. Mainly for all the action, suspense, the formation of the Graveyard Ops, and the appearance of Citron. *This is the debut of the Graveyard OPs. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Episodes